


Buried Inside

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, Dubious Morality, F/M, Hostage Situations, Hux has some secrets, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Ren is a good guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: A Detective Inspector finds herself investigating a brutal death - but is the killer right next to her?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrishawksuperiour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrishawksuperiour/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151184) by [Harrishawksuperiour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrishawksuperiour/pseuds/Harrishawksuperiour). 



You blink against the harsh electric light. Muttering to yourself, you stand outside the closed door, waiting to go in. Through the thick wood, you can hear an angry voice, raised and slightly threatening:

"Look, I've answered all your stupid questions! I need to have a shower, get home! I've told you everything I know! Now, please let me go!"

Then you hear the second. Calm, but firm.

"I cannot do that. You haven't entirely told us where you were for the whole of this evening. And we did find you in-"

"I know! I know where you found me! I was there, remember?!" Suddenly a scraping noise is heard, and you know that the occupant of the chair has got up in anger, sending the chair skittering back. "For God's sake, who is in charge here? I demand to talk to them!"

"I get the impression you're used to having your demands met, but that's not going to happen." The tone of the second speaker is ice cold. You bite your lip. You don't want to undermine him, but you know that this could lead to trouble. "I am going to keep you-"

"You? You, on whose authority? On whose-" that does it. You calmly open the door, carefully holding the plastic cup of coffee that was shoved in your hand by Rey as you entered the building. A 2am wake up call....only to walk in to the interview room to find a wild eyed, six foot redhead, whose lip is curled in a sneer. 

And whose shirt is carrying stains of blood. 

You swallow, and look at the other man in the room - DC Finn. He's trembling slightly, but you know its due to rage. You look at him. "Thank you, Detective. I'll take this from now."

Finn looks at you. "With due respect, Ma'am-"

You shake your head. "Don't call me Ma'am." At this he nods, and you know he understands. He turns, walking past you, as you enter fully, pulling out a chair, and sitting down. 

The red head is looking at you, eyes narrowed. You lock them with your own. "Mr Hux. Please sit down." You pull a packet of cigarettes, and lighter, from your pocket and place in in front of you. "Smoke?"

"No, thank you." His voice is haughty, and he is glaring. "So is this the woman's touch? Trying to soften me up?" He places him hands on his desk, and looks directly at you. "Well, I've got some news for you. Its not going to work. Now, I want to talk to the person who is in charge of this!"

You stand up, and look at him. "I am, Mr Hux. I'm the Detective Inspector. Now, please sit down. I know you want to go home, have a shower, sleep. And you will do so. As soon as you co-operate, and tell me what you know, to help this investigation."

He visibly sags. "I-all right." He sank into the chair, and looks at you, seemingly exhausted. "I- may I have a cigarette?"

You nod, and push the packet over to him. He shakes one out, and lights it, fingers trembling. As he inhales, you pick up your coffee cup, and take a sip. He looks at you. 

"Mr Hux." You speak formally, to remind him that this is an interview. "Where were you between 11pm and half past midnight?"

He swallows. "I was at her flat."

You nod. "The victim's."

"Yes."

"Right." You look at him. "Why were you there, Mr Hux?"

"I was dropping her off."

"She was with you this evening."

"Yes. She was at a function with me, for my company."

"Right." You study your notes. "When did the two of you leave?"

"About 8pm."

"What then?"

"We went for dinner." He looks at you. "Or rather, I went for dinner, and she pushed some lettuce leaves around her plate." He smiles, wryly. "At 10 pm, I agreed to drive her home, to her flat."

You nod. "How did you meet?"

"Through an agency."

"Dating?"

"Escort." 

At this, you raise your eyebrows, and he notices. He smiles tiredly. "Its not what you think, Inspector. I work very long hours, and I find meeting women difficult. I needed someone to go with, so I...paid for them."

You lean forward, and look at him. "Did you have sex with her?"

He nods. "Yes. And it was consensual." 

You swallow. "And then, you were dressed, and about to leave - this was about Midnight, and then-" you pause and look at his statement. "According to you, you went to the bathroom. Whilst you were getting ready to leave the bathroom, you heard shouting and anger. You left. She was being attacked by a man, wearing black jeans, and a black hoody, who was stabbing at her with a knife."

You look at him. His eyes are swimming with tears. "Yes."

"And you-"

"I - I shouted, and he turned, and ran, pushing past me. He just carried on running." Hux swallowed, and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "So I went to her, picked her up - and then called for the police." He looks at you. "She died in my arms."

"Mr Hux-" you meet his gaze. "You've had a trauma. Now, your shirt is covered in the victims blood. But there was no knife at the scene. And none was found on the stairs when the forensic team did their dusting." You look at him. "When DS Finn and DC Skywalker found you, you were crying, and sobbing." You swallow. "There is a doctor attached to the station, if you would like to see them. And I will arrange for a car to take you home."

He looks at you. "That's it?"

"That's it." You nod. "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you." He mumbles, brokenly. He looks at you. "Inspector-?"

"(y/n)."

He smiles. "Thank you."

He gathers his suit jacket, and leaves the room before you.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I can't believe this, you let him go?!"

You sigh tiredly. You're now in your office - your cupboard, you jokingly refer to it - and Detective Inspector Solo is in there. Sitting opposite you, and wearing a stunned expression. "I mean, you let him go?!"

You sigh. "Ren. Look. Can we please deal with this later?"

"No, we can't deal with it later!" He leans forward, incredulous. "Brendol Hux was found in a prostiture's flat-"

"Escort."

"Same thing."

"No its not." You speak sharply. "He paid for her to go out for the evening with him. He did not pay for sex." You take another sip of vending machine coffee, and grimace at its slightly acrid aftertaste. "So, she was not a prostitute. Be careful."

Ren sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. "OK. But he was found covered in blood-"

"Because he was holding her."

"It just doesn't add up-" He looks at you. "I mean, he could have - well, he might have-and you-"

"I didn't have a choice." You speak calmly, but this is more due to tiredness. "I get a phone call at 1am from you, telling me to come in, to question a man that you, and Finn, failed to get anywhere with. So I talk to him. I got his side of the story. And - I've only had about 2 hours of sleep, and I'd really appreciate it-"

"All right." Ren is getting up, nodding. "I'm sorry. There was no evidence, you had to let him go." He bites his lip. "But...Hux...if there's a man I'd like to have put away-"

"What for?"

"Well, his company has some interesting business deals - and-"

"Doesn't make him a killer." You look at Ren. "Does it?"

"No." Ren shakes his head. "He's the type of guy who wouldn't get his hands dirty." He smiles tiredly. "Anyway. Coffee?"

You look at you empty cup. "I could do with one, yes."

"Let's go." Ren stands up, his six foot plus frame making the office seem even smaller. "And then what?"

"I have to see Poe. He's doing the pathology report." You frown. "This is still a murder."

"It is." Ren sighs. "Want me to go to the lab with you?"

"Thanks." You stand up. "Its going to be a long day."


	2. Two

The stairs that lead to the morgue are painted white, and slightly cold. You shiver as you walk down the stairs, your suit jacket not providing enough warmth. Ren is clad in his long black coat, which you can't help but envy. 

As you enter the lab, you can hear a voice: "...And it looks like a large circumcision in the throat...multiple lacerations to the lower torso. And - Wes, what's that you're cleaning out of her ears? On second thoughts, don't tell me - blood?"

"I wish," came a slightly disgruntled tone. "Its not exactly that."

"OK, I have a vivid imagination. How charming. Take your date home and proceed to-"

"Proceed to what?" you break into Poe Dameron's monologue as you calmly enter the large, tiled room. Poe is in his white coat, his goggles pushed up on to the top of his head. His assistant, Wesley, is holding a cloth. You bite your lip. "If you haven't finished, then we can-"

"No, its fine," Poe interrupts, his face creased slightly. "I'm really glad you're here, because this, quite frankly, is one of the most unpleasant cases I've seen this year." He looks at you. "And let's face it, you guys make sure I have all the unpleasant cases."

"Its because you're the best," you retort. "So, what story does this poor girl tell us?"

Ren is standing to the end of the slab. He'd never admit it, but you swear he is slightly scared of blood. You move closer, and Poe clears his throat. 

"Well, its a frenzied attack." He takes a pencil out of the pocket of his lab coat, and points. "You probably heard me as you entered. Multiple wounding to the torso, and abdomen - I'm amazed she wasn't eviscerated. Then there are the rope burns on her wrists and ankles. I think we have a kinky customer here."

You wince slightly. Whilst Poe's sardonic sense of humour has grown on you, you can't help but feel it too flippant in this setting. You look at him. "The man who was with her admitted they had sex - apparently it was consensual."

"Oh it was. There are no injuries that I would associate with rape. If she was tied, she must have agreed. " Poe raises his eyebrows. "Charming guy."

You blink. "Kinky sex isn't a crime."

"No it isn't, and neither is knife play. Which makes me think this was knife play sex gone badly wrong."

"I disagree." You shake your head. "There was no evidence of a knife on the suspect, nor was there a knife in the vicinity. And here's a question - any DNA of his on your swabs?"

"Well, I need to know his blood type." Poe looks at you. "We did take a sample."

"Right. So what's hers?"

"B."

"OK, so if we find another type of blood-"

"We did. AB."

"Excellent." Ren speaks. "If his blood is AB, he's done, we arrest, and charge-"

"No evidence aside from that?" You look at Ren. "If we do that, our name will be mud."

"Maybe so, but I'd like to see that pretty boy in prison for what he's done-"

"We don't know he's done anything!" You're beginning to feel exasperated, and can see, again, why his cousin Rey refuses to work with him on cases. "This sounds like a personal vendetta!"

"I can tell you this," Ren says sharply, "Brendol Hux II is a cruel, and calculating man."

"Doesn't make him a killer." You look at Ren. "And unless you've got something concrete, you can't arrest him."

"So what do we do?"

"We go to the scene of the crime, and we find out what happened. Not what Mr Hux thinks happened."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner invitation.

"So, Poe is currently in touch to get her dental records, and then we can identify her. We also need to cross reference to find out what agency she was working for, and when Mr Hux actually got in touch."

You look at your team - Ren, Rey, Finn, and others. "But, for the moment, Hux is not a suspect." You hold up a picture of the man, taken before he was questioned, and tack it on the whiteboard behind you. "He was there, but that does not mean he killed her."

"The guy's a sleaze," Finn interjects. "He hires escorts? What's that all about?!"

You smile wryly. "Maybe his mother doesn't approve of Tinder, who can say?"

At this, the tension in the room starts to break, and there is a bark of appreciative laughter. But then you take a serious tone again. "Please understand this. The best way to deal with someone like Hux is to make him think that he's got the upper hand. If he is involved, the best way to detect it is to let him do the running."

There is a murmur of recognition at this, and you look at them all. "Right. That's it. We'll meet back here tomorrow at 6pm to discuss what we've got." 

As everyone turns to leave the room, Ren approaches you. "Very clever." 

"What?"

"Hux. Let him hang himself." Ren is speaking quietly, yet there's a genuine heat in his voice. "He did it, I know he did. But he's making us think he didn't-"

"He isn't," you object. "There was no evidence to pin him to the crime. So I'm concluding he either didn't do it, or alternatively, he did - and had it meticulously planned."

Ren nods. "Still, I'll do as you ask-"

"You will, Inspector." Your voice has a slightly cold edge. "Or you're off the team. You know that."

Ren nods. "Of course." Turning, he walks out of the room. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You're in your office, taking a sip of water, and finishing compiling your notes, when your desk phone rings. You pick it up. "Hello?"

"Inspector. Good evening."

Your eyes widen. "Mr Hux...what can I do for you?"

"Its more what I can do for you, Inspector." His voice is soft, modulated, public school. "I would like to thank you for your tact and discretion. I was concerned it would be in the press, but nothing. Thank you."

"Mr Hux, I'm not in the habit of leaking the identity of those who co-operate with our enquiries to the press-"

"But I do want to thank you. Do you think you could meet me at Le Savre at half seven?"

You look at your watch. Its already a quarter to seven. "Mr Hux, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Is it the red hair that puts you off?"

You swallow, but allow yourself to smile. "No, its the fact that I've barely slept in 24 hours. I don't think I'd be very good company-"

"Inspector, I know you must think of me as being the type of man who trawls escort agencies, and I don't blame you, but when I said I don't meet many women, I was telling the truth. And its been a long time since I met someone who I think is intelligent enough to hold a good conversation."

You decide to ignore the backhanded compliment. "Well, its a lovely offer, but-"

"All you have to stay for is one course. Maybe coffee. That's all."

You swallow. It is a tempting offer, and could provide a new lead. "All right. I'll meet you there."

"Thank you."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As you walk through the doors of Le Savre, you feel out of place. You stopped off in the ladies' to re-apply some make up, but you can't deny that this is not the type of restaurant you normally go to. 

And he's there, immediately recognisable, the fire of his hair standing out. You swallow and approach him. He immediately puts down the glass of clear liquid he's sipping and stands, smiling. 

"Inspector."

You take his hand, and are slightly startled when he raises it to his lips. Its an old fashioned gesture, but also one that you find rather touching. "Please, sit down."

As you do, a waiter appears, with a menu. You open it, and blink. "Um...salmon, please."

"Excellent choice. Same for me. And a bottle of Chateuneuf de Pepe."

The waiter nods, and walks away. Hux smiles. "Well, this is lovely."

"Mr Hux-" you're becoming convinced that you ought to leave - "this isn't a date."

"Oh that's a shame. I was hoping at the end of the night I'd go home, put my pyjamas on, and you'd take them off me."

Your eyebrows go up at this. Hux notices, and reaches over to take your hand.

"I'm not the type of man who..." he falters. "And I-"

"Mr Hux," you say, quietly, "I'm not sure I should have come here this evening. I did but now..."

He smiles. "I do apologise. Now, I promise that I won't be inappropriate. But I am interested in getting to know you. More wine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly evening.

"I'm...not sure that's a good idea."

He raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I don't intend to get drunk." He pours more white wine into your glass, then his own. Picking it up, he smiles at you. "Unless of course, you intend for me to get that way."

"If you do, I'll put you in a cab, and take you home." You pick your glass up, realising that this man is trying to sexually charge the entire conversation. "You'll wake up safe and sound."

"Now, that's a shame." He's smiling, but his eyes are tracking your movements. "There I was, hoping that you would pin me to the bed and ravage me."

You choke slightly. "Mr Hux-"

"Brendol-"

"Brendol," you say, "I'm not that type." As the words leave your mouth, you cringe slightly, but you want to make it clear you are not one of the many women who would happily follow him into his bed. 

"I did suspect that," he says, taking a swallow of wine. "A woman who spends her life trying to find murderers, rapists, and other abusers of society isn't going to be taken in by cheap small talk." He looks at you over the rim of his glass. "Which means that you are someone definitely worth spending time with."

You blink. "Thank you."

"What made you decide to become a detective?" he sounds genuinely interested, leaning forward slightly. "Tell me."

"Well, I studied Criminology and Psychology at University-"

"Ooh, which one? Oxford?"

"No, London."

"Ah, right. And then...?"

"I decided I wanted to use what I'd learned, rather than just know the theory. So I applied to join the police." You pick your wine glass up. "And now I'm a Detective Inspector."

"A degree in psychology, eh?" Hux raises an eyebrow. "Tell me, Inspector...what have you worked out about my psychology?"

You look at him, in his pristine suit, and smile wryly. "That you're disciplined. You would have to be to be CEO of First Order at a young age. That you're probably rather ruthless. You don't like failure."

He's looking at you, his expression almost hard. "Go on."

"But...you're also somewhat lonely. Why else would a man with money and good looks feel the need to hire escorts when any woman who works at his firm would bed him?"

At this, his expression softens slightly. "You're good, Inspector. Almost too good."

You taken another sip of wine. "Am I?"

"Yes." He's sitting with his hands flat on the table, and begins to speak, earnestly. "But there's something you didn't deduce - the fact that I was a prisoner of war."

You look at him, at the slightly haunted expression that comes over his face. "You...when?"

"Afghanistan." He's speaking softly. "I had just finished University and signed up for the army. Wanted to serve my country." He looks almost wistful. "Perhaps I liked the idea of being important. General Hux...had a ring to it."

You take another sip of wine and let him talk. 

"I did two tours. The first, I came home, unharmed, and thank god, so did most of the friends I was stationed with. The second, I was not so lucky. I was taken captive by fighters. 

“What happened?”

“I was prisoner, for three months. Not really fed properly, beaten occassionally. They wanted information about where my division was. I refused.” He shudders. “I can honestly say no one should have to go through it.”

“But you were rescued?”

“Released. They chose not to kill me.” He stares into his wine glass. “But I can honestly say I never would wish it on anyone.”

“So you chose to leave?”

“Discharged. However, my father was on the verge of retiring, so I took over First Order.” He smiles sadly. “I'm afraid I have not got where I am due to hard work and ingenuity. More knowing the right people at the right time.”

You're silent. He leans forward, and you realise he's taken your hand. "So, although the gold diggers and escorts maintain an image, I am more comfortable with you. Someone I can have a conversation with-"

You're about to respond when your phone, on the table, pings into life. A text flashes up. Ren.

"Come quick. There's another one."


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth emerges. Always.

You stand. "I'm sorry, Brendol, I have to go."

"So soon?" He looks at you, quizzically. "And here I was hoping you'd stay until dessert. Share a tiramisu."

"Well, I would, but-"

"Oh, come on. You don't want me getting flabby, do you?"

At this, you almost smile. Hux is tall, and wiry, and you're willing to bet there's no excess flesh anywhere. You start to push your chair in. "Another time."

"I'm holding you to that." He is also getting up. "But can I ask what's tearing you away?"

You blink. "Work. I've had a call."

He's frowning slightly. "Even my staff know not to bother me on a date."

At this, you're taken aback. A date? This isn't a date, its just dinner - but the fact he's named it thus makes you feel slightly uneasy. But he is smiling, his blue green eyes crinkling. "I'll just grab an espresso. Save the tiramisu for you."

You do smile. "Well, I'll see you again...?"

He takes your hand again, and kisses it. "I certainly hope so." He then reaches for the top pocket of his suit, and pulls out a small, cream coloured card. "Feel free to use my number." 

Taking it, you turn away, trying not to think about those eyes watching your retreating back. Leaving the restaurant, you head outside, and begin to study your phone. Rey has texted you a screenshot of a map, and you begin to make the journey to where your team is waiting. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Its a hotel. A relatively expensive, upmarket one. As you enter the lobby, Rey is with Finn, anxious looks on their faces. You approach, calmly. "What happened?"

Rey clears her throat. "Its-" she looks around. "This way. The manager has ordered secrecy. We need to get the body out without anyone knowing."

You feel a stab of irritation. "Someone haas just lost their life," you mutter. "And he-" Suddenly, Finn places a placating hand on your arm. "Boss. Leave it." 

Nodding, you agree silently to Finn's request and enter the waiting lift. As you travel upstairs, you ask Rey a few more questions. "Who found her?"

"One of the staff."

"Any idea who she is?"

"No. But Ren thinks she's another escort. Another of Hux's. Poe is here, he'll be able to give a time of death."

As the lift stops, and the doors slide open, you notice that the floor of the hotel has been completely cleared. There is one door, slightly ajar, and you can just hear Ren's voice. "So, what is cause of death? Stabbing?"

You push the door open, and both Ren and Poe turn to face you. The victim is lying on sheets, on the bed. You swallow. "Well, come on. Cover her up."

"I will, I promise," Poe says, nodding. "I just need to take a blood sample." He approaches her with a needle. You walk over. "So, what's your diagnosis?"

"Death by stabbing." Poe gestures at the wounds on the torso. "As you can see, frenzied attack. And yes, there are signs of bodily fluids. She had intercourse before she was killed."

"Estimated time of death?"

Poe looks at you. "You're not going to like this. I would say about 45 minutes ago. She was still warm to the touch when we got here."

"So the person who killed her would have just walked straight out...?"

"After calling room service. Ordering coffee." Poe looks at you. "They wanted to be caught."

"They - its Hux." Ren speaks with complete conviction. "Has to be. He did this."

"I'm not too sure." You look at Ren. "Really."

"Why not?" Ren is clearly losing his patience. "An escort-"

"We don't know she's an escort-"

"We know he uses escorts, we know he was at the scene of the last murder, now this girl shows up, and you want him to walk away?" Ren is getting visibly angrier. "He did this! You know he did!"

"No, he didn't!" You've lost control now - two inspectors shouting at each other. "He couldn't have done!"

"Why?!"

"The victim was killed 45 minutes ago - its now half eight, yes?"

"Yes. And?"

"At 7.30pm I was in a restaurant. With Hux. And he was there the whole time. How could he have killed someone - if he was sitting across from me?"

Ren's jaw drops slightly. "You had a date - with Hux?"

"It wasn't a date." You bristle slightly. "Only dinner." 

"I-" Ren glares. "We'll talk about this at the station."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations

"Ren," you say tiredly. "I really need to get some sleep. Can we please discuss this tomorrow?"

"You've been having dinner with our suspect and-"

"He's your suspect," you say, your voice beginning to possess a lethal edge. "And we'll discuss this tomorrow. Good night."

Ren can only stand and watch as you turn and walk away. All you are intent on is getting home, to a hot shower, and sleep. Ren and his ego, you surmise, can wait until tomorrow. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux sighs as his key scrapes open the front door. His house seems cold, and empty. Switching on the lights help dispell this feeling, and walking into the lounge, he immediately proceeds to open the liquor cabinet. Retrieving a bottle of amber liquid, a generous splash goes into a glass, followed by a walk to the kitchen for ice. As the cubes slink in, gently rattling against the smooth surface of the Scotch, he walks back to the lounge, and proceeds to sit down. Lifting the glass, he begins to take a sip, only to be disturbed by a persistent buzzing. 

His phone. 

Barely concealing his annoyance, Hux put the glass back on the coffee table, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Annoyed, he unlocks the screen. "Hello?"

"Mr Hux?"

He grits his teeth. "Mitaka. What is it?"

"Well, its the settlement, Mr Hux. Your ex-wife isn't agreeing to it."

Hux slides down in his seat, feeling a bubble of impotent rage surge up inside his chest. He forces himself to retreive the glass, and take a sip before he continues to speak. "We've been through this. My ex isn't getting a penny more than we offered. If for no other reason than we were married a year."

"I know, Sir. She thinks that she deserves more because being married to you for a year, and I quote, is 'like being shipwrecked in outer space.' Meaning an awfully lonely, isolating-"

"Thank you," Hux snaps. "All Phasma is getting is what I'm offering. And if she's not happy about that, then she can-"

"Mr Hux, she might sue," says a faintly worried sounding voice. 

"Well, she can try."

"But she says you were seen tonight, in a restaurant, with another woman-"

"Doesn't matter. And you can tell her to forget it."

"Mr Hux-"

Hux clicks off, and picking up the scotch, takes a long sip, letting it numb his thoughts.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You arrive back at your home, and your first thought is the shower. Going to your bedroom, you undress, leaving the clothes on the bed, then head into the bathroom. As the shower comes on, with steam and hot water cascading, you begin to relax. 

You massage your scalp with shampoo, letting the suds run down. Hux, you tell yourself, is charming. And there is no evidence that he's a killer. But there is a palpable sense of unease about him. 

You let the water rinse your hair, and the rest of you. Turning off the water, you push open the door of the cubicle, and reach for a towel. Wrapping yourself in it, you head back to the bedroom, your only thought being that of bed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux is upstairs in his room, undressing. As he reaches for his robe, intending to shower himself, there's a buzzing noise echoing through the house. 

Annoyed, he looks up, and grabs the dark red robe, pulling it onto his thin frame, and tying it round his waist. "All right!" he shouts, heading down the stairs and to the front door, hoping the person ringing the bell might be the one he had dinner with. 

However, as he sees the tall, broad silhouette outside, he swallows. Opening the door, he is confronted by Ren.

"Yes?" Hux asks, his tone cold.

Ren smiles. "Police," he says, his voice taut. "And I'm here to search your house."

"Search my house? Are you serious?"

"Mr Hux. Move, or I'll arrest you for obstruction."


End file.
